The Shadowed Wanderer
by Elves are awesome
Summary: Her name is nothing more than a whisper on the wind, a legend passed into myth. Many consider her just a trick of the light. When she suddenly appears, nothing will ever be the same again. (Summary sucks, please give it a chance, not a tenth walker, non mary-sue.)


**Author's note: Okay so I randomly thought of this and thought I would post it, it will take a while to update as I do have my other fics as well.**

**Disclsimer: I only own my OCs**

**Elvish will be in italics**

**Chapter 1: Legends**

I was running for my life. In the distance I heard a cutting sound and ran towards it, a blonde haired hobbit was collecting some athelas. "What is a Hobbit doing so far from the shire?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, he couldn't see it though as my hood was pulled up, hiding most of my face as it usually did. "My friend was wounded, I was sent to get this to help him." The hobbit answered nervously, I felt a pang of sympathy for him .

"Take me to them." I replied hastily, whilst I was not a particularly skilled healer I had spent several years as an apprentice to Lord Elrond, so I knew quite a bit of herb lore and healing skills, I hoped now that it would become useful.

The Hobbit led me through the trees to where two more hobbits stood and a ranger was kneeling beside a dark haired hobbit trying to aid him.

"Let me help." I said quietly, the ranger sent a quizzical look to both myself and the hobbit that had led me here.

"I am a friend, perhaps you have heard of me; I go by many names such as: Beriadanwen, midnight's gaze, silent protector but most call me the shadow, you will likely know me by that name or Lomiphel." I explained, I removed my hood revealing my mostly elven features, after a nod of approval I sat beside the wounded hobbit.

"_He is suffering from the black breath, he was stabbed by a morgul blade."_ I whispered, the ranger had a sad look in his eyes which was all the confirmation I needed about the hobbit's condition.

"We need athelas vapours to heal him completely, we are too far from Rivendell to take him to Lord Elrond, I will give him athelas leaves to slow the effects." I said quietly, the hobbit had to survive, I could not fail him now. I healed the hobbit as best I could before turning around and seeing my law-sister conversing with the ranger, I walked over to them and she greeted me.

"Mae govannen Beriadanwen." She said kindly, I was grateful that she did not use my true name, the more people that knew it, the more danger I was in.

"Mae govannen Arwen." I replied. After a brief explanation of what they had planned my law sister mounted Asfaloth with the wounded hobbit in front of her and I mounted my own horse which she had brought as well. I mounted Sirdal with ease despite not riding the dark grey mare for a hundred years. I followed Arwen while gently whispering to my horse.

"Noro lim Sirdal." I whispered softly. While my horse galloped slightly behind Arwen I removed my cloak so the enemy would not discover where I lived, if they did I had no doubt that they would torture my siblings and my parents, thugh perhaps not my father, protecting my family and keeping them out of harms way was the entire reason I had earned my many naes, it was the entire reason I roamed Middle Earth spying on the enemy and fighting the orcs. I thought of my three younger brothers, I did not miss their teasing but I definitely missed their humour, my thoughts then drifted to my sister, the last time I saw her was her wedding to Elrohir. I then thought of my two law-brothers, I had grown up alongside tem and we had allearned to fight from my father. Then my parents drifted into my thoughts, I rarely saw my ada since he was busy helping Lord Elrond and was responsible for most of the army, my mother did not approve of me 'traipsing around Middle Earth' as she would say but I knew that was because she thought I would get myself killed, thy probably thought I was dead since they had not heard from me since I left a hundred years ago.

My thoughts were interrupted when a piercing shriek sounded through the air, Arwen glanced at me and I inclined my head before emerging from the trees and riding straight ahead of the nine Nazgul, I skilfully manoeuvred my horse to avoid the nazgul's attacks, We reached the ford and I barely made it across before Arwen flooded it, I breathed a sigh of relief, until Frodo fell from Asfaloth, Arwen quickly went to his side and I heard her muttering in elvish trying to save hum. Frodo barely managed to cling to his life before we made it back to Rivendell, Arwen took him to Lord Ekrind while I went back to my chambers.

I had hoped there would be some food there since I hadn't eaten in a week, I had run out of money and provisions. I bathed and put on some clean clothes before there was a knock at the door, I opened the door and Elladan was there with a tray of food, he came in and set the tray down on the dresser and I ate some lembas.

"You finally returned then." He said quietly.

"Yes, you know your sister is more formidable than she seems." I replied, still eating. He glanced at me and noticed the dark circles under my eyes.

"How long?" He asked.

"I haven't slept nor eaten in a week." I answered, sighing he pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head against his shoulder. We had unofficially been courting for at least two thousand years, it has been so long I can't remember exactly, when his brother married my sister we had to be more secretive, I left the night after that though and I had only just returned.

"If I stay with you tonight will you get more or less rest?" HE questioned.

"It will not make a difference, I do not think I will wake for days." I answered.

"Then I will not stay so you can rest easier." He replied, I got up and he left.

I was just finishing the tray of food when my ada came to see me.

"Welcome home penneth." Glorfindel said kindly.

"Ada I am not little anymore, you need not call me penneth." I replied.

"Well it is nice to see you too Randiriel." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I am incredibly tired." I replied, feeling slightly guilty.

He did not stay long so I could get some rest for which I was rather glad, if I did not sleep soon I felt as though I would pass out from my exhaustion.

**Elvish translations:**

**Ada – father**

**Penneth – little one**

**A/N: Shorter than I originally planned but then my I original plan was like 18 pages so I will just split them into multiple chapters. Also everyone who was hit by St judes storm I hope it didn't do too much damage. I am sorry for the length of this chapter but I just got backfrom y holiday today, I have been in a caravan for five days, yep I was in a caravan when St judes storm hit, but I am fine don't wory, it wasn't drastic just a lot of tree branches felon the roof.**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
